


unless we want a party full of flowers on the walls

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: someone has to make the very first move“Did you ever think you'd end up here?”





	unless we want a party full of flowers on the walls

**Author's Note:**

> My part of the fic collab from the Bandstand discord!
> 
> The goal was to have the authors of the fandom come together and write one shots that aren't connected in any way other than the characters (the concept was like a sfw version of La Ronde or Hello Again but it didn't quite work like that), and to have a mix of the Usual ships and some Unexpected ones.
> 
> (Intended ship order in notes at end, for those who are interested)

“Did you ever think you'd end up here?”

 

“Where, drinking on the roof of my old high school with a guy I barely even talked to?” Jimmy asked. “Why would I?”

 

Michael laughed, bumping his shoulder. “No, asshole. I meant career-wise. Barely outta high school, already playing clubs every night?” He grinned as Jimmy bumped him right back, taking a swig out of the bottle in his hand.

 

“I mean, I had hoped I'd be able to find some work, but I didn’t expect much,” Jimmy replied. “It’s not like I’m doing anything that impressive.”

 

“Oh, look at you, all humble,” Michael teased. “You’re easily the best sax player I’ve ever seen.”

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes, flushing. “How many saxophone players have you seen? It’s not like there were that many of us in band.”

 

“Yes, because my entire musical experience is high school marching band,” he retorted. “How on earth would I ever encounter any other instrumentalists?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

 

The boys sat in silence, drinking and enjoying each other’s company.

 

“What do you think you’ll be doing in five years?” Michael asked abruptly.

 

Jimmy froze at the question. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought that far yet.” He threw his now empty bottle off the edge of the roof. “Hopefully I’ll have some sort of regular gig, you know? Not just be scraping by with what I can get. Or ending up in some factory.”

 

Michael laid back on the roof. “Think you’re gonna be married by then?”

 

“I don’t…” Jimmy trailed off, not sure how to answer.

 

“What, still think girls have cooties?” he teased.

 

Jimmy popped open a new beer, still working out an answer. “No, I just… Don’t think I want to get married. I mean, I sure as hell don’t want kids.” He licked his lips, looking away from Michael. “What about you?”

“I dunno. Ma’s really hoping Julia and I get married soon, but I don’t know about that. I don’t really wanna be tied down so soon,” he replied, still staring up at the stars. “I really love Jules, I do, but getting married? We just fucking graduated high school, we still have all the time in the world.”

 

“Want to play the field, huh, Trojan?” Jimmy said, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe a little,” Michael replied with a wink.

 

Jimmy flushed, quickly looking away. He feigned interest in his beer, occasionally glancing over at the other boy. His head swam as he chugged the remainder of yet another bottle, not knowing what else to do.

 

“You know, I had the biggest crush on you,” he blurted out.

 

“You’re shitting me, right?” Michael asked with a laugh.

 

Jimmy froze, realizing his mistake. “Oh god, please don’t-”

 

“No, I don’t mean-”

 

“Can we just pretend I didn’t say that?”

 

Michael put down his bottle, sitting up to face the other boy. “What if I don't want to?”

“Wait, what?” Jimmy asked, confused.

 

Looking down at his lap, Michael picked at a loose thread. “I kind of don’t want to pretend you didn’t say that. I, uh…” he trailed off, glancing up at Jimmy. He flushed as their eyes met. “ _Ilikeyou.”_

 

He blinked. “Say that again?”

 

Michael bolted down the rest of his bottle before speaking. “I like you. You’re cute, sweet, funny, all that shit. And I’m really hoping that crush isn’t just past tense.” He drummed his fingers on this thigh, suddenly restless.

 

Jimmy looked away, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face. “It’s not,” he said as he held back a laugh. “I still do like you, now that I actually know you.”

 

“You know, that’s the opposite of the normal reaction,” Michael laughed. “Normally the more you know me, the less you like me, just ask Julia.”

 

Jimmy froze. “Aren’t you _with_ Julia still? How would she feel about this?”

 

“Oh, she’d be fine with it,” Michael stated nonchalantly, laughing a little at the scared look on his face. “She doesn’t care who I like as long as I tell her about it.”

 

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “Then why is this the first time you’ve said anything to me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to reject me,” Michael answered matter-of-factly. “I mean, say you didn’t like me. You could blab and ruin my life and Julia’s in the blink of an eye and there was no way in hell I was going to risk that.”

 

“So you were waiting for me to make the first move? Is that why you brought me up here and tried to get me drunk? So you could have your way with me and not have to worry about the consequences?” he asked, equal parts teasing and serious.

 

“I’m not so sure about the ‘tried’ part, bud,” Michael laughed. “But I had no intentions on your virtue, promise.” He paused, flushing darker. “I mean, unless you wanted me to…”

 

“No!” Jimmy blurted out. “I mean yes, but not…” He trailed off, looking down at the roof, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. “Can I get a raincheck on the virtue sullying, if it's, uh, okay?”

 

“Of- of course, yeah,” he responds awkwardly. Jimmy risked a glance back at him, seeing that he also took a sudden interest in the rooftop.

 

Jimmy reached out a shaking hand to take hold of Michael's. “Could I maybe get a kiss, though? Is that on the table?”

 

Michael smiled hesitantly. “That’s what I was hoping for, to be honest.” He scooted closer, resting a hand on Jimmy’s cheek. He licked his lips before leaning in to close the gap between them. Jimmy’s eyes drifted closed as he slid still closer, laying his free hand on the other boy’s thigh. He smiled into the kiss as Michael’s hand slid into his hair.

 

After a moment, Jimmy leaned back, opening his eyes. “That was nice,” he said, cheeks growing warm. Michael hesitantly removed his hand from the other boy's hair, matching Jimmy's smile.

 

“Yeah, it was,” he replied, grabbing his neglected beer bottle. “Think it’d still be nice if we weren’t tipsy?”

 

“We could-” Jimmy started, cutting himself off. Michael shot him an expectant look. “We could always try again sober?”

 

Michael sat for a moment, surprised, before dissolving into giggles. “That might be the best idea you’ve _ever_ had, man. Pretty _and_ smart, who’da thunk?”

 

Jimmy grinned, blushing bright red. “Well, one of us has to have the brains, and it’s not you,” he teases.

 

“I don’t know about that,” he replied. “Bringing you up here, getting some beer in you, that was pretty smart, wasn’t it?” Michael beamed at Jimmy, obviously proud of himself.

 

“I think the smartest thing you did was kiss me,” he replied, bumping Michael’s shoulder with his own.

 

Michael bumped him back with a grin. “You think I should do it again?”

 

Jimmy matched his grin, already leaning back in. “Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Michael/Julia  
> Julia/Donny  
> Donny/Johnny  
> Johnny/Davy  
> Davy/Wayne  
> Wayne/Nick  
> Nick/Jimmy  
> Jimmy/Michael *you are here*


End file.
